ryou's secrets
by kisshufan4ever
Summary: one boy, one secret why is he doing this can he ever stop?
1. Chapter 1

All alone in a small dark room was a boy. But not just any boy a alien. He was chained against the wall like a animal. A sudden explosion of light entered the room. The boy blinked repeatedly trying to adjust to the new source of light. Two pairs of evil eyes glared at him. He was now there prisoner.

~With the Mews~

It had now been three years since the aliens had last been on earth. But that was about to change. Two worried aliens burst through the doors of the small pink building.

"Pai-san, Tart-san what are you doing here?" lettuce says timidly.

The other four mews heads turned towards them. Pudding jumped on Tart sending him to the ground.

"We have some bad news," He says sombrely.

"Kish has been kidnapped."

Shock was evident on all the Mews faces.

"How do you know that Pai" lettuce asks.

"Well you see we each have a tracker and when were in danger it switches off it so we know if there's been a cave in on are planet." Pai says in his usual monotone. The fear that was present on his face slowly disappeared.

"Do you have any ideas were he's gone?" Ichigo inquires.

"Unfortunately no the only clues are there was a fight as his room is trashed and me and Tart were both knocked out with sleeping pills." Pai replies.

The Mews gasped again. They offered to help and took eminent action. They ran down to the basement witch was surprisingly empty. The Mews shrugged going up to report to the aliens that there tracking devise wasn't on.

~somewhere else~

The poor boy was bound and gagged as the two men took great pleasure in using whatever torture implement they could find. A big iron ball hit his arm making a satisfying crack. The boy was still trying to fight the chains that had him stuck against a wall. One of then men pulled out a needle and injected a blue fluid into the veins in his neck. After this was done the heartless men left the boy in the cold dark room.

~With the Mews~

The aliens had just come back after looking through Kishes room again to find any clues. All they found was his swords. There search was going know were. Suddenly a beep came from the basement startling them all. The group ran down and there was Ryou blood all over his hands.

"Oh hi Mews, aliens I guess I need to wash my hand who knew a tiny cut could bleed so much." He laughs nervously.

Pai caught sight of something on screen and motioned for everybody to leave.

~Upstairs~

"What's wrong Pai?" Lettuce asks.

"Gatos back" Them two words that came from his mouth sent chills up all there spines thinking about about there time with Ringo.

"But I thought he was dead" Ichigo exclaims.

"Well not according to that tracker Ryou's got" Pai explains.

~Far away or is it?~

The young boy gave up his struggles of breaking the chains. He'd been trying to break out for what felt like days but in reality only been a couple of hours. The boy for the first time in his life felt like there was know hope of ever getting out. His eyes lost there sparkle and went dull and clouded the pain that was in his eyes faded away. The men came back in. The tallest laughed at the boy who he had caused this torment to.

" Hum what fun we've got planned for you" He giggled. The man pulled out a small bottle spilling a small drop on the back of the boys hand he watched as he withered in pain.

The man getting bored of his struggles wiping it away. The penny sized burn leaked blood onto the grimy floor.

**Hi hope this was okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

The boy was curled up in a ball as his torments got together there latest weapon. It was an injection of what was in it he couldn't tell. The mans cruel laughter echoed round the dark and dinghy room making it seem his tormenter had been multiplied by thousands. Just then a small crack of light illuminated the boys face causing him to blink in suprise. There was the second tormenter but in the light he could see exactly who they were, the fact he knew them both so well startled the boy. He could also now see his brown hair full of grime as it hadn't been washed in days. Ice cold eyes stared at him as he slammed the door closed blocking him from freedom. Round 2 was about to begin. Charging up the electrons they had fun prodding him with them as he squealed.

"Such a weak boy" the man laughs.

The other man joins in.

**Ok I am so sorry I really have bad writers block and im struggling to fit like eight storeys in one while doing my mocks so this is just so no-one dies waiting I will take this down and merge it with the next chapter sorry again.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ryous secrets

Yo its been a while I have exams coming up see any way got a new app for my phone so I can now bring you this so tada.

The manic laughter continued to fill the room as the torture continued. The boy who burly remembered his own name struggled into a sitting position as the men continued to hurt him. The pain he was feeling was suddenly dulled as he drifted of into a dream less sleep were his tormenters could not hurt him.

Lettuce walked down the creaking steps to the basement. She had the simple task of collecting a broom to clear up a couple of smashed plates that Pudding had dropped during her performance. She had never been down to the basement alone before or if she had she could not remember. Lettuce could here someone arguing behind a closed door, curiosity took the better of her as she made her way quietly to the door she was pretty sure she had never seen before. Turning the handle slowly she quietly slipped through the door and had to stifle a gasp as she saw the broken body lying on the floor.

"Ah we have a visitor" the man Lettuce identified to be Gato announced . The shocked blond turned to face the horrified Mew.

"Lettuce its not what it looks like" Ryou stuttered.

"Then tell me why is he like that?" Lettuce gestured to the recently identified Kisshu voice full of venom that Ryou had never heard in her usually shy voice.

"Mew Lettuce if you speak one word of this to anyone, there will be nothing left of the boy to save, you understand?" Gato sneers.

"Can I at least help him ?" She asks.

Gato took a minute to contemplate the question.

"Fine medical supplies are over there," Gato gestures to a green box on the wall. "You have five minutes no more no less." That said he stalked out the room with Ryou at his heels like a little lost puppy.

Lettuce walked over grabbed the box and walked back to Kisshu, who had not moved from his spot on the floor.

Setting the box down Lettuce got to work treating the wounds, Gato had made it perfectly clear she was not aloud to bandage them as they would just get ripped any way. Kisshus eyes slowly opened his golden eyes and stared at the girl that was trying not to cry.

"Who are you?" his voice came out as a harsh wisper as this was the first time he had used his voice in weeks.

"Kish its me Lettuce" Lettuce could not hold back the torrent of water that came down from the dam in her eyes.

"Who's Kish?" Kisshu franticly looked round the room for another attacker.

"That's you" Lettuce indicated.

"No I'm Masaya" Kish mutters.

"Five minutes or up now get out and don't tell a soul are we clear girl?" Gato shouts coming back into the room.

"Why does he not remember who he is" Lettuce hissed.

"Must of hit his head" Gato shrugged.

Ryou watched the normally calm Mew explode in front of his eyes as she hurled abuse at them as Gato picked here up and threw her outside the door.

Lettuce slump against the door letting the emotion she had kept bottled up inside the room out. It then became a routine for Lettuce to come down to the basement for five minutes at a time to clean the old and new wounds he had received and tried to tell him a bit about himself in the hopes he would remember about his past. He never did.

The other Mews and aliens continued to search for Kish oblivious to what was going on underneath them. Pai and Tarutos personality dramatically altered to one of more calm and he was more quite the look on Puddings face told it all of how she was worried about her best friend, and she had also become less hyper. Pai talked a lot with Lettuce now and she was finding it really hard not to tell him his brothers location. The only thing that stopped her was the threat that Gato would kill him if she did.

Sorry it was so short use must all hate me I am so so sorry for leaving this this long plz plz forgive me.


End file.
